Clearwater Chronicles
by DawningAurora
Summary: The most unlikely of grudging friendships form in the Cullen stronghold.
1. Chapter 1

A|N- In celebration of the wonders of uniqueness- A Reneesme Cullen-Leah Clearwater friendship fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or its sequels.

The most unlikely of friendships had been forged in the Cullen household between the renegade female werewolf and the cosseted daughter of the Cullen family. The relation they shared was not a conventional one. The passionate, skilled, polished and elegant Reneesme and the impassive, powerful, poised, intellectually formidable Leah Clearwater.

The rest of the family noticed only nearly a year after the Volturi's "visit" to the Cullen stronghold and only after Leah announced her intentions of leaving for college in Phoenix. Doleful brown eyes gazed after Leah as she departed.

'Come to think of it' Rosalie mused 'she did fawn over Leah quite a bit in the last three months'. She shook her head trying to dispel the image of Leah accepting the Nessie-sitting duty with the solemnity of a woman being sentenced to the Gallows. She brightened as she moved towards Nessie blissfully unaware that the next two weeks would find a very subdued niece. On discovering the source of Nessie's unhappiness and plotting in the true style of an adoring minion-aunt hybrid, she offered to escort Leah to college. And was promptly, politely shot down. Leah Clearwater did not take hand outs, least of all from vampires. With an imperceptible nod in Rosalie's direction she continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

An enormous thank you to my reviewers for the encouragement.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

"_Cullen, Reneesme" _ was called out by her principal. Along with the voice came a sense of relief and release.

She rose quietly, fluidly before the entire college, moving languidly to her valedictorian. Four years of mind numbing lectures, silly teenage melodrama, petty acts of vandalism by petty roommates. All for the sake of the flimsy sheepskin document that would decide her future. She moved towards freedom while savouring the anticipation contained in the four short steps to the waiting valedictorian. As she received her diploma she turned to smile at her family and in turn basked in the happiness radiating from them. She smiled at the faintly melancholic satisfaction shining in her mothers eyes, the twin looks of pride reflected in her father's and Jake's. Her family was happy. She should be too and yet something felt amiss.

As a child, Reneesme had always wanted to keep those around her happy. It hadn't been difficult. She had succeeded quite easily. Except for an insistent gnawing at the back of her mind that kept telling her that not _everyone_ in her family was happy and her rebellious mind summoned the image of Leah. She had employed every tactic in her arsenal to bring a smile to Leah's face-mostly it had no purchase on the tactiturn female wolf. On a rare day, it might bring a sardonic twitch to her face followed by a condescending half-smirk that revealed exactly what Leah thought of her antics.

It was difficult for her to pinpoint when the feeling or rather the _need_ to make Leah smile began. It might have something to do with the only occasion where Leah was asked to babysit Reneesme. On that day, she had briefly glimpsed a side to Leah that she was certain was the _real_ her. A voice in the back of her mind, one that sounded suspiciously like her father's, asked her to wait patiently for the right opportunity and told her Leah was not going to be easy to handle. And so she did.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Shielding her inner horror as best as she could Leah walked into her room. The entire room had been deprived of its usual blanche in favour of an "abstract painting" look.

"What is the meaning of this?" she queried, the dulcet tone enhancing the threatening tinge to her voice.

Apparently oblivious to the threatening tone, Reneesme smiled around the paintbrush clenched in her teeth and then turned back to her handiwork.

"A homecoming gift of sorts," she replied cheekily, turning back to paint pink hearts on her bathroom door, "Granma Sue was worried about the fact that you were glaring holes into her beloved roses so she wanted me to give you something else to glare at."

An almost-audible gnashing of teeth was the only reply Nessie received before Leah bit out "You have one minute before you leave with all your limbs intact,"

Utterly impervious to the terrifying glare she was receiving from her would-be mentor, Nessie lovingly filled out the silver link connecting the two hearts.

"Forty five seconds,"

She continued to color the link sedately.

"Three seconds,"

She put the brush down, tilted her head sideways to admire her handiwork when the she-wolf's hand shot out. Dancing out of reach, she squatted on the window sill and waved cheerily before falling out the window and performing a mid-air turn and landing on her feet and jauntily walking home.

Leah muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "show off" before going down the stairs to request to move everything to the attic upstairs.


End file.
